


Don't Let Me Go

by Lukey_Lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Director!Ashton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rejection, Soccer player!Calum, author!Luke, musician!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: They sat at the island, across from each other. “Do you not love me anymore?"~ ~Or in which Luke just wants to be coddled and Ashton doesn't realize until it's too late.





	

Ashton closed the door behind him, wiping a hand over his face in exhaustion. A bundle of blond tumbled into his arms, head tucking into his neck. “Oh, hi,” he pulled away from Luke, and headed towards their bedroom. Luke bit his lip, following Ashton silently.

“Ash,” Luke started quietly, before flinching at the slam of the bathroom door. He walked over to their bed, pulling his socks back over his knees and settling in a somewhat sexy position. Luke frowned at the sound of the shower turning on. His cerulean eyes looked down, picking at a string on his silky shorts.

Luke perked up when the water shut off, spreading his long legs out and ruffling his hair. Ashton exited their bathroom, already dressed for bed. “Ashy,” Luke whined with a lip bite. Hazel eyes raked over the younger's body before giving his boyfriend a tired look.

“Not now Luke,” Ashton climbed under the covers, jostling Luke from his position. Luke huffed and toyed with his lip ring. Luke climbed onto the elder's hips and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Ashton, wanna do something,” Luke ground his hips down while toying with Ashton's shirt. Ashton grabbed Luke's wrists, making the youngest freeze.

“I told you not right now Luke,” cerulean eyes went downcast and he climbed off his boyfriend. Luke sat on the edge of the bed before getting up. “Where are you going?”

“Couch,” Luke moved to turn off the lights before Ashton stopped him.

“Why?”

“I'm not tired, had three cups of coffee waiting for you.” The lights clicked off before the door closed. Luke sat on their couch, barely even watching the documentary on the screen. His long body curled up, tears prickling in his eyes. Luke did not want to cry, he was too emotionally exhausted. His eyes slipped closed, shuddering as he felt alone even though there was another body in the other room.

Ashton stared at the clock, unable to fall asleep without the lanky blond by his side. He got up, folding the covers back before going into the lounge. Blue light of the television filtered onto the blond's face who had his eyes closed. Ashton wasn't sure if he was asleep but bent down and folded his boyfriend into his arms. Luke didn't move, his breathing deep as Ashton carried him into their bedroom. He set the younger on the mattress, slowly taking the knee-high socks off and tossing them on the floor. Ashton covered Luke with the covers, placing a kiss to his head. He walked over to the other side of the bed climbing in and placing the covers over himself. “Goodnight Lukey,” his hand found the smaller one and intertwined their fingers.

~ ~ ~ ~

Luke woke up a little disoriented, expecting to be on the couch. “Ash, are you here?” Luke got up, meandering to their kitchen. There was a sticky note on the microwave that Luke plucked off quickly.  _ Have to re-shoot some scenes, footage was corrupted. Don't know when I'll be back. _ Luke grabbed his phone and dialed Michael. “Mike, can you come over?” He heard shuffling on the other line before Michael responded.

“Yea, what's up?” The younger scratched the back of his neck, kind of hating his best friends ability to tell when something was wrong.

“Ashton's just been busy with this movie he's directing. I'm alone most of the time and just need to get out of the apartment. My book's due soon and I haven't been able to write anything.” Michael hummed and grabbed his keys.

“I'll be over in a few, bring your journal with you, you might get inspired by my face.” Luke laughed a little, rubbing his face.

“Okay, I'm gonna take a shower, you know where the key is.” Michael hummed again and Luke hung up.

Luke was lounging on the couch when Michael came through the door. “Hey, you're dressed, let's go.” Luke got up, making sure his wallet was in his pocket, apartment keys, and journal with his blue pen before leaving with Michael.

“So, how long has it been?” Michael asked over a cup of coffee as Luke stirred his lemonade.

“Since what?” Blue eyes looked at the journal that was brimming with ideas.

“Since you've gotten laid, ass.” The younger chocked on his lemonade, coughing awkwardly. Michael cackled, setting his coffee down. “So, a while?”

“A few months I think, probably longer.” Michael laid his hands on the table, mouth open in surprise.

“You're fucking with me.” He stated bluntly, gaping as Luke shook his head. “Months, you've tried to start stuff right?”

“Of course I have Michael, he just brushes me off.” Luke pillowed his head on the table, clearly frustrated. “What if, what if he doesn't love me anymore Mike?” He sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. Michael placed a hand on Luke's arm, making the teary blond look up.

“Hey, Ashton loves you so much Lukey. He'd give an arm and a leg to see you happy.” Luke furrowed his brow, looking skeptical. “Luke, I'm your best friend, you know I was skeptical when you two started dating. But I'll let you know that there is no doubt in my mind that he is irrevocably in love with you.” Luke wiped his eyes, embarrassed about crying in public. “Okay you big baby, let's go.” The two stood and left the cafe.

~ ~ ~ ~

Luke paced as he waited for Ashton to come home. Michael had left a while ago with a ruffle of hair and push. He just wanted some affection dammit and he was going to get it. Luke looked at the clock again, and threaded his fingers together before tangling them through his hair. The door opened and Ashton entered, taken aback by Luke extending himself to full height with a determined look in his eyes. “We need to talk,” he stated.

“Luke I'm tired, maybe later.”

“No, we need to talk, now.” Ashton blinked before nodding and letting Luke lead him to the kitchen. They sat at the island, across from each other. “Do you not love me anymore?” Luke's bluntness made Ashton reel back.

“Of course I do, what the hell?” He tried to reach out for Luke's hand but the younger pulled away.

“You don't act like it. I'm alone all day and the only thing I ask for is affection and you've pushed me off for three months if not more.” Luke crossed his arms as Ashton grasped for a response.

“Luke I've been incredibly busy recently, don't you think you're exaggerating?”

“No I'm not! You could've taken me with you to watch production or been like Calum!”

“Like Calum, Luke he works every day and travels all the time.”

“Yeah, well he still fucks Michael, he still pays attention to his boyfriend, he still cares when Michael's upset, he doesn't let him fall asleep on the fucking couch!” Luke screamed, hands tugging his blond locks.

“Luke, calm down. I've been busy, I thought you understood that?”

“You haven't bothered to ask how my book is going, you just come in, turn me down and go to bed!” Frustrated tears fell down his face and Luke stood up.

“Luke, where are you going?” Luke shook his head, grabbing keys and leaving. “Luke, don't leave angry, Luke!” Ashton ran out the door, heart cracking a bit as he watched the elevator closed.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Calum you're sure he hasn't come by?” Ashton paced, running his hands through his unruly curls.

“Yes, I'm sure. I would know if he was here I'm not an idiot Ashton.” Ashton huffed angrily before Calum spoke up again, “I'll ask Michael if he's called okay?”

“Yea, please hurry, it's been hours.” The phone call ended and Ashton ran his hands through his hair again. He was worried, Luke never stormed out, and if he did there was at least a call or he was at Michael and Calum's. Ashton's phone started buzzing and he picked it up without looking. “Calum, does Mike know where he is?” An awkward cough made the elder's blood run cold.

“Are you Ashton Irwin?”

“Yes,” his grip tightened on the phone in his hand.

“I'm Dr. Martinez, you're still the emergency contact for Luke Hemmings?”

“Yes,” a million thoughts were running through his head.

“He was admitted into the ER at St. Paul's from a car crash.” It felt like everything went blank, Ashton didn't even register that he had called Calum until the younger's voice spoke up.

“Ashton, what happened?” His mouth felt dry, he could barely speak up.

“Lu-Luke is, fuck he got into a car crash. He's in the ER at St. Paul's.” Tears fell down his face as he tried to grab his car keys with shaking fingers.

“Shit, shit, Ashton don't even try to drive I'm picking you up. Fuck, did they say how he's doing?”

“I, I don't know. I can't remember.” Ashton cursed as he sat on the ground. A sob escaped him while Calum rushed around on the phone.

“Okay, I'm coming over, Michael!” Ashton let the phone slip from his hands, shoving his head between his knees. He couldn't lose Luke, not today, not this way, not after a fight. His hands fisted his honey curls as loud sobs filled the empty apartment. He stayed on the floor of his kitchen until he felt hands on his shoulders. “Come on Ash, get up.” Calum helped him up, guiding the eldest to his car where Michael sat with teary eyes. “Buckle up,” Calum watched as Ashton mechanically buckled his seat belt before starting the car.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Luke Hemmings? He was admitted here about an hour and a half ago?” Ashton panted, staring at the front desk lady. She typed all too slow for Ashton's liking.

“Relationship to the patient?”

“I'm his boyfriend, where is he?” Calum and Michael stood behind him, watching silently.

“We're only admitting family at this point.”

“His family lives in fucking Australia,  _ I'm  _ his emergency contact. Where is he?”

“Room 311, only one guest at a time and you need to sign in.” Ashton looked at Calum who nodded and he ran off down to the nearest elevator. He didn't stop until he was at the door to Luke's room, opening the door and not bothering to shut it.

“Luke,” his voice broke as he took the younger's pale hand in his, sitting in one of the stiff chairs. “Oh God, I'm so sorry Luke. I love you so much.” He let tears fall as he took in the injuries on his lover. There was a white cast on his left arm while his face had multiple plasters over it. Ashton didn't dare move the covers to see the rest of Luke's injuries. He kissed the pale hand and rested his head on the bed. It was unsettling, hearing the heartbeat of Luke on the monitor while he rested.

“Are you Mr. Irwin?” Ashton startled and stared at the doctor entering the room.

“Yes,” he stood up, reluctantly removing his hand from Luke's to shake the doctor's.

“I'm Doctor Martinez, I called you on the phone. Do you know what happened?” Ashton sat back down and took Luke's hand again.

“Just that he got in a car crash, nothing else.”

“When he came in his lung was punctured from a broken rib, broken arm, mild concussion.” Ashton held on to Luke's hand a little tighter. “We're going to need you to fill this out,” he handed Ashton a clip board with a pen.

“When will he wake up?”

“Well he's heavily sedated so in a few hours, more or less.” Doctor Martinez stood there for a few more seconds before speaking up again, “The police will want to talk to him when he wakes up.” Ashton nodded mutely and Doctor Martinez exited the room. He pulled his hand out of Luke's and stared at the papers in his lap. Ashton sighed and put the pen to the paper.

~ ~ ~ ~

Luke's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light. He immediately noticed he wasn't in his apartment. He opened his mouth to speak but coughed instead. Something jumped next to him and squeezed his hand tightly. “Lukey, you're awake?” Luke nodded, turning his head to the side slowly. Blue eyes took in the disheveled form of Ashton. He looked like he hadn't slept (he hadn't) with bags under his hazel eyes that had dimmed. “Oh my God,” Ashton stood, pressing kisses to Luke's face. “Do you need anything?” Luke nodded and pointed to his throat. “Water? Okay, okay,” Ashton stumbled over and filled a cup with water. “Here you go, no let me hold it your hands are shaking.” Luke drank greedily from the glass, blue eyes staring into hazel.

“Ash,” he croaked. Tears welled up in his eyes, reaching out for the elder. Ashton slid in next to his boyfriend, minding the wires. He let Luke move his arm so it was hooked over the youngest's shoulders.

“Do you know what happened?” Luke shook his head while Ashton played with his blond locks. “There was a car accident, you were pretty beaten up when they brought you in.”

“I was going to the beach,” Luke's quiet voice spoke up. Ashton kissed Luke's head softly.

“Okay, I need to tell the nurse you're awake baby.” Luke's smaller hand grabbed onto Ashton's shirt when he tried to leave.

“Stay, please,” and Ashton couldn't say no to that wobbling voice or those teary eyes so he simply pressed the call button and stayed by Luke's side.

“I love you more than my movies.”

“I love you more than my books.” Luke replied, resting his head on Ashton's chest. Ashton watched as the nurse came in, her dark eyes landing on Ashton.

“You're not supposed to be there.” Her voice was sharp but she went over to check Luke's vitals nonetheless. “How are you feeling Mr. Hemmings?”

“Tired, my chest hurts.” The nurse nodded once and wrote something down. “When can I go home?” Ashton nuzzled into Luke's neck, placing a light kiss there.

“We're going to monitor you over-night and you should be home tomorrow. Are you allergic to any medication?” Luke looked at Ashton who shook his head.

“Just strawberries,” Ashton said, smiling when he heard Luke giggle. “What's so funny Lu?” Luke pressed his mouth to Ashton's ear with a smile.

“Remember that time we tried to do foodplay with strawberries?” He whispered, breaking off into giggles. Ashton sighed as the nurse shook her head before exiting with a smile. “You really love me?” Insecurity filled Luke's voice as his hand tugged on Ashton's shirt weakly.

“More than my job,” Luke hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes again. (And if after Luke got brought home Ashton gave his boyfriend the most pleasure in his life, Luke wasn't complaining.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a long car ride so enjoy! Remember to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
